whether she is real or not
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Mereka pulang bersama, namun Akihito masih meragukan banyak hal. / canon /


**whether she is real or not  
><strong>**Disclaimer**: Kyoukai no Kanata/Beyond the Boundary © Nagomu Torii. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Kanbara Akihito/Kuriyama Mirai. **Genre**: Hurt/Comfort/Romance. **Rating**: K+.

_(Mereka pulang bersama, namun Akihito masih meragukan banyak hal.)_

* * *

><p>Yang kemudian Akihito lakukan setelah menemukan Mirai di lantai teratas sekolah adalah membawanya ke sebuah kedai makan (dengan menangkup tangannya sepanjang perjalanan, tentu saja, Akihito tidak ingin melepasnya bahkan jika matahari terjun ke bumi detik itu juga). Langit masih menjadi kanvas besar di mana gradasi ungu-oranye adalah cat yang tumpah-ruah di atasnya, dan jalanan dipenuhi salju, sedang napas mereka adalah deru-deru cepat yang mengepulkan asap karbon dioksida ke udara yang membeku.<p>

Yang Akihito pesan adalah dua porsi sup krim, karena dia tahu Mirai membutuhkan penghangat lain selain sentuhan pada tangan belaka. Dia melahap miliknya sendiri seolah tidak akan ada hari esok. Dia memang lapar, terlalu banyak merenung dan berjalan menekuri jalan beberapa hari belakangan membuatnya kurang makan—dan dia rasa dia mendapatkan lagi nafsu makannya dari wajah Mirai yang benar-benar nyata.

_Benar-benar bisa dipegangnya._

Akan tetapi, di beberapa kesempatan dia melirik lewat ekor matanya, dia menemukan kejanggalan. Mirai makan dengan interval suapan yang sama. Matanya terpaku pada mangkuk, seakan sudah _diatur_ untuk itu. Dia makan seperti robot.

"Hei."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Akihito berpaling sepenuhnya pada Mirai. Dahinya mengernyit.

"Kuriyama-san."

Mirai menoleh dan tersenyum. Akihito tidak tahu apakah sebenarnya Mirai juga punya karena kekuatan magis karena Akihito sadar ketika mata mereka bertemu, apa-apa yang bergerak di kiri-kanannya tampak berhenti. Pelayan-pelayan terpaku pada tempatnya dan para koki yang hanya terlihat setengah tubuhnya tiba-tiba berhenti di udara, berikut pula orang-orang yang di luar sana—langkah mereka berhenti tanpa ada komando, namun serentak sekali. Semua hanya terhitung secara satuan detik, tapi Akihito tahu bahwa rasa rindu dan kasih bisa saja menyulap logika menjadi imajinasi hiperbola.

Semesta kembali bergerak ketika Mirai kembali makan. Akihito meneruskan hasratnya untuk kembali mengisi perut. Sup krim ini terasa begitu lezat, padahal faktanya dia memang sering makan di sini sebelumnya, berkali-kali, dan dia tidak ingin ambil pusing apakah koki restoran ini berganti atau hanya dirinya yang sedang _mabuk_.

Mereka pulang setelah isi mangkuk kedua Akihito habis.

Tiba di jalan yang agak sepi setelah mereka berbelok dari jalur keramaian, Akihito pun berhenti.

Tangannya terangkat. Ujung jemarinya menyentuh pipi Mirai, merasakan keberadaannya, menyapa pipi Mirai dengan sentuhan ujung saraf yang benar-benar ditahan untuk tidak gegabah. Seakan dia ingin mengecap permukaan air dengan indera penyentuhnya, dan tak ingin ketenangan air itu pecah menjadi gelombang melingkar.

"Katanya, jika ingin memastikan keberadaan seseorang, sentuhlah orang itu."

Kepala Mirai bergerak sedikit ke kanan. Akihito masih sempat mengagumi betapa sempurnanya kacamata bingkai merah itu di wajah Mirai, setara dengan serasinya warna putih dengan wujud salju.

Mirai tidak berbicara sampai kalimat Akihito yang berikutnya terujarkan.

"Kau benar-benar nyata, 'kan, Kuriyama-san?"

Mirai hanya tersenyum. Lagi. Akihito mendesis. Dia suka senyum Mirai, tapi tidak untuk saat-saat tertentu ketika dia lebih butuh jawaban ketimbang ekspresi tanpa kata.

"Kau benar-benar kembali, 'kan?!" suaranya meninggi. Sebulir salju jatuh ke hidungnya. Seluruh telapak tangan berikut kelima jarinya menangkup pipi Mirai. Dia benar-benar merasakan keberadaannya, dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit tenang, menunda keinginannya untuk kembali berteriak hingga dunia tuli akan pekik ketidakpercayaannya.

Dia tahu di muka bumi ada fantasi-fantasi tak kasatmata dan hanya sesekali muncul untuk menipu—dan dia tidak ingin Mirai menjadi salah satunya.

"_Senpai_, kau meragukan sesuatu?"

"Itu kau."

"Aku di sini. Aku pulang," Mirai menggenggam tangan yang ada di pipinya, dan dia tersenyum dari hatinya yang terdalam, hingga mata Akihito membulat. "Apa lagi yang kau ingin tahu?"

"_Tsk_," Akihito membuang muka, mendengus dan menurunkan tangannya. Jari-jarinya langsung terasa dingin dan ada panggilan kuat yang tiba-tiba datang agar dia melakukannya lagi, namun alih-alih menurutinya, Akihito hanya menggenggamnya kuat-kuat demi menahan hasrat. Dia menutup mata sesaat, dia menenang, kemudian membukanya kembali untuk menemui mata Mirai.

_Dia seharusnya tidak meragukan apapun._

"Yang aku ingin tahu, huh?" dia terkekeh, kepalsuan menyelimuti itu. "Banyak."

"Apa yang harus kujawab, _senpai_?" Mirai merapat, "Ini sebagai balasan, ucapan terima kasih untuk _senpai_, karena ... kalau tanpa harapan dan perasaan _senpai_ untukku, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa kembali ke dunia ini."

Akihito menaruh tangannya di atas kepala Mirai. Sedikit banyak mengingatkannya pada masa lalu, dan dia menjadi waspada. Agak trauma. Takut-takut jika dia melakukan ini, Mirai akan menghilang lagi. Seperti waktu itu.

Oh, tidak. Tidak ada yang terjadi.

Akihito tidak pernah merasa lebih lega dari ini. Dia baru saja meresikokan dirinya untuk hal yang dianjurkan hasratnya namun cukup ditolak perasaannya karena dia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi: menyentuh Mirai.

"Untuk apa kau kembali?"

"Untukmu."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena alasannya adalah kau."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena jika tanpa _senpai_, aku tidak punya alasan lagi untuk kembali ke dunia."

"Apakah itu artinya kau hidup hanya untukku?"

"Ya."

"Kau akan melakukan banyak hal untukku?"

"Ya."

"Apa yang kau minta sebagai balasannya?"

"Tidak ada."

"Jangan bodoh, _megane_."

"Karena _senpai_ sudah menjadi alasan untukku hidup, telah mengembalikan hakku untuk kembali dari sebuah tempat sepi yang hanya ada aku sendiri, maka kewajibanku adalah menurutimu sesuai apa yang aku mampu lakukan."

"Maka jadilah milikku."

"Aku sudah menjadi milikmu, _senpai. _Sejak aku kembali lagi ke sini."

Pelukan adalah hal yang dihadiahkan Akihito setelahnya, yang erat dan rapat, dunianya ada di Mirai, dan napasnya bisa dia ambil dari udara yang mengalir di sela-sela rambut Mirai. Dia menggenggam Mirai dalam rengkuhannya seakan jika melepasnya, dia akan jatuh ke jurang gelap hitam. Mirai adalah pasak yang membuat dia berdiri tegak.

"Selamat datang kembali."

"Aku datang, _senpai_," Mirai menyentuh punggungnya dan membalas pelukannya, jari-jarinya saling mengait di sana.

_Memastikan keberadaan seseorang adalah dengan dengan menyentuhnya._

Akihito memejamkan mata rapat-rapat.

_Dan memastikan bahwa orang itu __**ada untukmu**__ adalah ketika dia balas menyentuhmu._

Akihito mendengar bisikan itu dari bagian lain dalam dirinya, dia tidak tahu itu siapa, yang jelas bukan sebuah roh jahat yang mencoba merebut kebahagiaannya—karena tidak ada sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi setelahnya.

Langit berbisik pada Akihito, dan salju adalah kurir pesannya.

_Kautahu kau mencintai ketika kau melihat matanya._

Dan Akihito merenggangkan pelukan dan menatap Mirai sesaat sebelum menutupnya lagi untuk meresapi bahwa fantasi memang bersinkronisasi dengan kenyataan.

_Kautahu kau dicintai ketika matanya juga melihatmu._

Lalu, Akihito mengerti bahwa dia dicintai (suatu hadiah untuk hidupnya yang begitu kesepian untuk sekian tahun), ketika Mirai mengangguk sambil berjalan pulang bersamanya setelah dia berucap:

"Kuriyama-san, menikahlah denganku nanti."

**end.**

* * *

><p>AN: gaaaah finally kesampaian bikin akimirai cough


End file.
